


Imagine

by J_Hwang



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn, imagine, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: Imagine waking up to the smell of coffee every morning.Imagine walking out of your bedroom following the smell of the coffee and there you see your other half pouring out coffee into your favorite cup, with nose scrunch in disgust because she hates coffee so much but you love it.Imagine sharing breakfast together before starting a hectic day ahead.Now, Kim Minji could only imagine.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Imagine

Imagine waking up to the smell of coffee every morning.

Imagine walking out of your bedroom following the smell of the coffee and there you see your other half pouring out coffee into your favorite cup, with nose scrunch in disgust because she hates coffee so much but you love it.

Imagine sharing breakfast together before starting a hectic day ahead. 

Now, Kim Minji could only imagine.

**********

Minji and Bora have been friends since before they even knew how to talk. They are born in the same year, only a few months apart. And with their parents being best friends, the two of them grew up sticking to each other, not even their parents able to separate the two of them. 

Kim Minji was a school sweetheart, kind-hearted girl with a motherly figure. She is often being called a mom by her small group of friends, her lovely juniors. And the name continues even after they all graduated.

Meanwhile, Kim Bora is a loud, impulsive, cheerful girl that likes to prank and cause trouble around. Back during school days, there's not a day of her being scolded by their teacher, and constant detentions. Even now after they all graduated and working, she never changed and is still the same mischievous and impulsive girl.

People always wonder, how come Minji and Bora, with their clashing personalities, can stick to each other this whole time. How Minji was able to cope with the never ending mischief that Bora caused. Well, Minji just learned to live with it, since she figured out that she could not stop her best-friend anyway. 

Since when? Minji don't remember. But when she realizes it, her heart already starts to beat uncontrollably whenever she is around the younger girl. And she knows that she is falling for her best-friend, hard and deep. What's more when you live together with your best-friend, seeing each other every day, every moment. 

But Minji knows that she sooner or later has to let go of these feelings. She has to forget, no matter how hurt it is for her. Because she knows that it is impossible for the younger to return her feelings, not when the younger has someone in her mind. Someone that is not Kim Minji.

And so she busied herself. She distanced herself from Bora, making up excuses whenever Bora asked her to accompany her, or simply just hang out. Minji also starts to miss their weekly movie night, telling Bora that she has a meeting, or whatnot.

Bora was not blind, she knows that Minji is avoiding her. She knows those excuses Minji made was just so she could get away. And she knows, everytime she makes those excuses, she will stay at this one cafe downtown until late and come home. She is hurt of course. Why would she lie to her, why would Minji make those excuses to get away from her? Why would she avoid her? What did she do wrong? A lot of questions in her mind.

Bora was in her room scrolling her phone, when she heard the door open.  _ ‘Minji just came back? It’s late…’ _ she thought as she looked at the clock on her bedside, indicating a bright 1 AM. She stood up from her bed and slowly walked towards the living room, but before she could open her room door she froze. Minji is talking to someone on the phone, and she could hear from her voice that she had been drinking.  _ ‘What’s on your mind, Minji?’  _ She wonders.

“Yoo… It hurts… It hurts so much… The more I try to forget, the more it hurts. Why can’t I have her? On the other side, why can’t I just forget this stupid feelings…?”  _ ‘She likes someone?!’ _ Bora thought.  _ ‘Seems like she really likes this person huh.’  _ Bora clenched on her nightgown, she could feel her eyes burning. It hurts.

“What more, I see her everyday… I am tired, Yoo… And I know she also realizes by now that I am avoiding her. I don’t want to hurt her, but why am I hurting…?” Bora could hear from Minji’s shaky voice that she must be crying by now. And that is when the realization hits her. The person that Minji sees everyday, the person she tried to avoid nowadays. 

“WAIT A SECOND!” Bora barged into the living room, startling Minji as she dropped her phone and winced as she watched it hit the floor. She looks at Bora, shocked, not expecting Bora to be awake at this time.

“You… are awake.” Minji shakily said. She feels like digging a deep hole and buries herself inside. 

“Yes, I am wide awake, waiting for a certain roommate to come home…” Bora glared at her.

“Sorry…” Minji whispered. “You went out drinking?” Bora said softly this time, as she walked toward Minji and sat beside her. Yoohyeon has long hung up the phone call, giving the two roommates some privacy to talk things out.

“Yes… Drank a little with Siyeon and Yubin.” Minji answered, still hiding her face behind a pillow. “Look at me, Minji.” Bora tries to move the pillow away from her face, but Minji hides even further, not sure how to face the younger girl. She could feel her face burning by now.

“Minji, look at me, talk to me, please?” Bora pleaded.

“You heard it, ain’t you…” Minji whisper. “Yes.” Bora softly puts her hand on Minji’s thigh, softly squishing it, assuring her that it’s okay and she just wants to talk.

“I am sorry.” Minji looks up, eyes meeting Bora’s pairs. “Why are you sorry, Minji? You know you could always talk about it with me.” Bora said softly. “And you know it will only be more awkward if I told you about it, knowing you have someone else inside your mind, inside your heart.” Minji said, tearing up.

Bora chuckled, she lifted up her hand and wiped the tears on Minji’s eyes away, then she slowly leaned in, staring deep into Minji. Minji stares at Bora closing their gap, still in daze, until she feels a soft pair of lips on her own pairs. She snaps out of her daze, eyes widened. When Bora pulls back, Minji’s jaw drops, not believing what is happening. She opens and closes her mouth, trying to word out something, but nothing comes out.

“You looks like a stupid fish.” Bora chuckled, and she once again leaned in, surprising Minji with a soft peck. Minji could feel her face burned even more and she once again hid her face behind the pillow, mumbling something that Bora could not catch.

Bora looks at her, amazed. But decide not to tease her any further. She feels happy, her heart feels full. All this year loving her best friend, afraid of risking, afraid of losing. But by the end of the day, there’s nothing for her to be scared of. Because it’s mutual. Her best friend loves her too.

“Minji, I love you.” 

“I… I love you too, dummy.” Minji mumbled behind the pillow.

“I can’t hear you.” Bora teased.

“Ugh… I love you too!” Minji said it out loud, she could feel the tight knot inside her loosen up, she felt happy. It’s not one side after all.

“Dummy…” Bora chuckled, and once again leaned in to kiss her.

**********

All the things that Minji once imagined, the thing that she wished could have happened, became a reality. 

Waking up beside the love of her life, saying good morning with soft kisses. Sharing breakfast, watching the love of her life pouring her a cup of coffee, even though she hates it. Sharing yet another soft kisses before they go to work, and coming back home to a hug. 

Minji could never be more happy, because she does not have to imagine anymore. Because Bora loves her, as much as she loves her.


End file.
